My Dear Gnome- An Epilogue
by thatdragonwiththetophat.com
Summary: What nerve that gnome had, insulting her like he had. Surely the flamingo will provide more fun than that gnome. She couldn't be the one that's wrong, could she? The following is an Epilogue to the short film "My Dear Gnome" by Emmanuelle & Julien from ChezEddy. Knowledge of the short film is needed to understand this Epilogue.


_**After looking back on that epilogue I wrote for the animated short film "The Tannery" by Axis Animation, I decided that I could make a semi-regular thing of it. There are loads of really good animated short films, and since they're so short, it would be feasible to write some nice epilogues for them. It wouldn't hurt to expand on the material those writers made to show that those few minutes they gave us actually left an impression.**_

 _ **So, in short, here's another animated short film epilogue. This time it's for a CGI short called "My Dear Gnome."**_

 _ **"My Dear Gnome" was produced by the film production and animation studio Eddy, also known as ChezEddy, located in Paris, France. It was directed by two people at Eddy, Emmanuelle Leleu and Julien**_ ** _Hazebroucq_** _ **, who also designed the characters. The s**_ ** _toryboard was put togehter Antoine Rota. The a_** ** _nimation was done by Thibaut Pissot and Jean Marie Vouillon. The l_** ** _ayout was by Jérôme Calve._**

 _ **In other words, I DON'T OWN IT AND I AM NOT AFFILIATED WITH THE ONES WHO DO OWN IT!**_

 _ **I also don't own the names. I did research I found them. I did not make up the names.**_

 _ **This is just an Epilogue that I made for it. It cannot exist without the original short film, so you need to watch it first. It's easy to find on Vimeo or YouTube (I suggest The CGBros), just do a quick search for it.**_

 _ **Also, I'm going to try to work in a Dr. Seuss quote into every one of these. See if you can find them.**_

* * *

The lawn deer walked in frustration across the lawn, still fuming with indignation after such a miserable experience. She tried to have a little fun with Pierre-Jean, just a nice enjoyable game of checkers, and he cheerfully wrecked the whole thing. She had the board set up perfectly, not a single checker out of place, and then he goes and stomps over the whole thing. She had even given him another chance, trying to salvage the clearly ruined game; and yet that gnome just went ahead and knocked all but one the checkers off the board.

She shook with rage as her disgust rose up inside her at the thought of the insult Pierre had thrown in her face. Not even smashing the board over his pointy hat was enough to fully get out her anger. She was so busy stewing in her anger that she almost didn't hear the approaching footsteps behind her.

Her ears perked up a bit, and she turned to see Eugene the plastic made-in-China flamingo walking quickly towards her. She stopped as Eugene approached her, and noticed that he had a small box tucked in the bend of his long neck. She watched as he reached up behind his neck with one of his legs and used his webbed foot to grab the box. He held it up and showed it to the lawn deer, revealing it to be a deck of playing cards.

The deer blinked, and then gave a small smile and a nod. She figured that a new game with someone a little more cooperative would lift her spirits back up.

Soon the deer and flamingo were in another section of the lawn. The deer sat down, making herself comfortable, as Eugene kept standing on his long thin legs. She smiled across at him, glad that in this position they were both at the same eye level, meaning she didn't have to keep looking down. Eugene shuffled the cards beneath his two webbed feet, dealt ten cards to each of them, placed the deck in between them, and lifted the top most card. It was the Queen of Hearts, and Eugene placed it face up next to the deck.

The deer looked down at the cards she was dealt, and extended a her right foreleg to pick them up. Her right fore-hoof touched the cards, and slid over them as she moved her leg.

Her ears rose up a bit in confusion, and she made a move at the cards again. Her hoof was still unable to pull them off of the ground. She cocked her head a bit, and then reached out with both her forelegs. Using her hooves, she bunched the ten cards together into a short stack; and then, narrowing her eyes in concentration, she flipped the cards up with her right fore-hoof so they were standing up, and supported them by holding her left fore-hoof behind them.

She smiled triumphantly and looked back up at Eugene, blinking her brown eyes expressively at him.

Eugene just stared back at her with his green eyes, unblinking as he gave her a look of growing impatience. She looked back at him with wide eyes and a look of surprise. The flamingo tapped the ground three times with his left foot and then pointed authoritatively at the deck.

The deer's ears fell as she gave him a frustrated look, and then she slowly and carefully used her hooves to fan her hand out. She narrowed her eyes in focus as she looked carefully at every one of her cards. She raised her right fore-hoof to tap her nose in thought. She soon came to a decision as she pointed to a few of her cards and nodded to herself. She then reached over to the deck with her right fore-hoof to draw a card. She slowly positioned her hoof in line with the deck, moving her appendage back and forth, and then, she quickly thrust her hoof forward.

Her hoof hit the top of the deck, knocking half of the cards off the top of the deck. Most of the cards landed face up in a jumbled pile on top of Eugene's webbed feet.

The deer's ears shot up as she recoiled in shock, and then looked back up at Eugene. The flamingo shook with rage, and with a swift kick of his leg, sent a flurry of cards right into the deer's face. She sat there with a sad look on her face as she watched Eugene walked away.

She watched him go for a few seconds, and then her eyes widened as a sudden realization struck her. She frowned an even sadder frown as her ears hung low. Her sad face was then replaced by a look of determination as she got up and started walking with a purpose back the way she came.

She quickly came across Pierre-Jean, who was still leaning back slightly, held up by the ruined checker board smashed over his hat. She looked regretfully at the awful scene, and quickly stood the gnome back up and removed the checker board from around his hat. She tossed the checker board aside and looked into Pierre-Jean's blue eyes. She sighed, her ears hanging low with guilt, and she bent down to give the gnome a tender apologetic nuzzle.

The gnome simply blinked his eyes twice in a cheerful manner.

The deer's ears went back up again, a smile once again on her face. She narrowed her eyes in thought once again, tapping her noose with her right fore-hoof, and then she broke into a broad smile as an idea struck her. She quickly cantered off, and just a quickly returned pushing a small trampoline.

She walked over to the gnome and bowed graciously.

Eyes wide with joy, Pierre-Jean jumped onto the trampoline and started bouncing flipping and spinning happily.

Watching them from near the white picket fence, Eugene nodded, a look of satisfaction in his eyes.

Up in the air, the gnome went up in down. Then, the deer rose up and down as well, elegantly spreading her legs and and twirling. After that, Eugene bounced up, spreading his legs wide. With a loud spronging sound, all three friends bounded up into the air with joyfully smiles, showing that from there to here, and here to there, funny things are everywhere.

 **The End**


End file.
